Kobus 90
The Kobus 90 submachine gun is a secondary weapon available in PAYDAY 2. It is the last non DLC SMG available to the player, being unlocked alongside the Deagle. Overview The Kobus 90 has a very high magazine capacity of 50 rounds, and can be modified for relatively high damage. Although it has a considerable amount of recoil, it is still not as high as the Para's and can be compensated much easier. This makes it a capable well-rounded SMG. However, while it is very versatile, it cannot be modified to cope with a specific situation, like the Compact-5 and the Para can, only being able to equip the standard 5 attachments slots. It also has a relatively small reserve ammo pool, allowing for only 2 extra magazines. Another flaw is its slow reload speed for any players who don't have SMG Specialist. Despite its flaws, for offensive missions where stealth is irrelevant, a Kobus 90 with Long Barrel and Fire Breather Nozzle is easily one of the best weapons to bring, beating even the Krinkov in terms of damage. Summary Pros: * Good base damage output * Excellent accuracy and stability for an SMG * Highest magazine capacity among unmodified SMGs. Surpassed only by the Swedish K (52 rounds with Extended Mag), Para (55 rounds with CAR Quadstacked Mag) and Krinkov (60 rounds with AK Quadstacked Mag) * Extremely high rate of fire * Good base concealment Cons: * Limited range of mods * Carries only two spare magazines * Has a fairly slow reload unless one has SMG Specialist * Lacks the Concealment-boosting mods of most SMGs, making it tricky, but not impossible, to use in stealth Tips *Fitting the Kobus 90 with the Long Barrel and a damage increasing extension, such as the Fire Breather Nozzle is an excellent choice for taking down Bulldozers on higher difficulties. The high damage output, low recoil, and large magazine make it possible to shred through a Bulldozer's face plate and take him down single-handedly with less than one magazine. However, the limited ammo reserve prevents the player from using this tactic too often. *The Kobus 90 appears to gain no bonus to Stability from Gadgets and Sights. This is because these mods add +1 to the weapon's stability index (the index is 0, 3, 6, 8, 12.5, 15, 17.5, 19, 20, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25) and the Kobus 90 starts at the lower 20 of the index. Thus we can see that a mod adding +1 has no effect, but is still useful when paired with additional Stability boosters. A Military Laser Module and any sight would provide a Stability index bonus of +2, which raises Stability from 20 to 21. *Due to it being flat and simple to use, a stealth-centric player should stick to the default sights of the Kobus 90 if they were to use it, though they might want to get close to the target since aiming with the factory sight set gets awkward at long ranges. *Having the Fully Loaded skill, preferrably Aced, benefits the user of the Kobus 90 greatly, as it expands the weapon's total reserve capacity while also greatly increasing the amount of rounds replenished per pickup. * It is inadvisable to use a laser/flashlight as the Kobus 90's iron sights are rather obstructive, adding such mod on would only hamper the player's aim when firing the weapon, this however is less of a concern if optics are fitted. Builds * This configuration has damage, among the best of all SMGs, and good accuracy of as well. Able to do damage before reloading, it is excellent for getting out of tight situations. The low concealment (25 or 22-24 with a scope) makes it difficult to use in Stealth, so the following is an ideal Loud Build. ** Long Barrel ( , , ) ** Fire Breather Nozzle ( , ) ** Any high-concealment sight ( ) * It is possible to use this in stealth as well, and is quite effective at dispatching enemies quickly on Deathwish, as well as being a good Plan B weapon. Using the Concealment Bonus of +2 available to this weapon, you can reach a high concealment of 27 which, when paired with a high concealment Primary and Melee, allows you to reach a detection of 3. ** Mall Ninja Barrel (+2 Stability, -2 dmg, -12 threat) ** Compact Laser Module (no changes) Available modifications Barrel= |-|Barrel Ext= |-|Custom= |-|Gadget= |-|Sight= Skins Kobus-Bullet-Breakout.png| Kobus-Red-Stars.png| Kobus-Prospector.png| Kobus-Overskill.png| Kobus-Alamo-Dallas.png| Achievements Trivia * The Kobus 90 is based on the P90 TR. It can be made to resemble the PS90 with the Long Barrel equipped. * Unmodified, the Kobus 90 uses the same rail-mounted pistol-style ironsights as the UAR, Street Sweeper, and the IZHMA 12G. * There is a visible BB feed tube under the magazine where the mag well should be, a side effect of OVERKILL modeling the guns off of airsoft products. * In The Guide of Bain and some promotional material, the Kobus 90 is shown with a tan finish instead of the black scheme used in the game. It is featured with a dark earth-colored frame in the FBI Files depository, though. * In the PAYDAY 2 Beta, it was called the Project 90. * The Kobus is unusual in that, like the CMP, its gadgets are mounted on the left side of the gun. Most other weapons have their gadgets mounted on the right. Gallery 2013-10-31 00006.jpg|A preview of the Kobus 90. Kobus 90.png|Kobus 90 with 2 mods equipped. (Holographic Sight and Stubby Compensator) Kobus90 lb fb ss.jpg|Kobus 90 with Long Barrel, Fire Breather Nozzle and Surgeon Sight. ModdedKobus90.jpg|Fully Modded Kobus 90. (Long Barrel, Fire Breather Nozzle, Auto Fire, Assault Light and Military Red Dot Sight) Kobus 90 FBI Files.png|Photo presented in the FBI Files. ru:Kobus 90 Category:SMGs Category:Secondary weapons (Payday 2)